


Broken promise

by DaraAnna



Series: Borusara headcanons [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: So It is short 2-3 part fic in which Boruto and Sarada can’t get along, because they don’t know what they relationship is, Sasuke and Naruto thinks that they have typical rivalry ploblem… Only Sakura, Hinata and Mitsuki knows what acually is happening between Boruto and Sarada…Mostly BoruSara and SasuSaku.





	1. Chapter 1

She was sitting on the edge of her bed reading a book when she heard a knock on her window. She sighed, knowing well who was the only one who used to visit her like that. She did not hurry to let the blonde inside.

“Hey,” Boruto grinned, jumping over the windowsill.

„Tch … Can you tell me what brings you to me at this time? - she asked, looking as the boy walks around her room.

“Um … I thought… would you like to spar?” he asked.

“Is this a joke?” She asked, and couldn’t help smirk. Only he could think of something so idiotic “You know well that my papa leaves for a mission tomorrow…”

“It won’t take long… Please!” The girl sighed, seeing him make big puppy eyes. She knew perfectly well that he won’t leave her alone untill she agree.

“Okay but only Tajjutsu,” she replied, and before the boy could protest, she added, “We don’t want to wake up the whole Konoha …”

Apparently this argument was enough for the boy because he just nodded and jumped out the window directing to the training fields. Sarada put on a jacket and followed him. Initially, their fight was very technical. Every attack met with not too strong counterattack, but after this short warm-up, the exchange of blows get more serious. Boruto as a soft fist user fought in the short distance, which did not give her time to accumulate the chakra in the right place to use her superhuman strength. On the other hand, she did not want to hit him too hard, in the end it was a sparring, not a real fight. The blond man did not give his best, despite the fact that without Byakugan could not see the chakra network, she knew that by targeting certain organs he could knock her out. However, except that the boy did not want to hurt her, there was something strange in his movements. They were mechanical and predictable, as if he didn’t think at all what he was doing. She decided to give us some time to get better, but all the time his thoughts were far from their fight. Slightly irritated, she decided to stop that farce, grabbing his wrist and twisting it, she send him face down in the sand.

“I think that would be enough,” she sighed, pressing him with the weight of her body to the ground.

“Yeah, we can say it’s a draw,” said the boy, coughing up grains of sand. The girl rolled her eyes getting up from him.

“If you tell me what you really want from me…” she replied sitting down on the stone next to him.

“Hn? What? ” He asked, smiling innocently, just making her more suspicious. She looked at him meeting his blue iris, it wasn’t long before the boy sighed resignedly.

“I … Uhhh …- he started looking away from her- I wanted to say that I really believe that you will be able to become a great Hokage.”

She looked at him in shock. On the one hand, she wanted to shout at him, that he pulled her out of the house at the middle of night for such reason. But on the other… The fact that her best friend supported her dream meant a lot to her. First time she heard these words from him, she felt like her heart want to jump out of her chest. It wasn’t different now. Feeling strange warmth on her cheeks, she looked aside.

“You could have said that without fighting …” she replied “But … Thank you.”

She felt his eyes on her, and unfortunately she felt even warmer.

“Um .. This … I also support your dream of becoming my inferior… “ Stressed she began to babble.

“Uh !? Inferior!? ”The blond man started, but the girl just wave him at goodbye and ran back home ”Oi! Sarada !!!”

Less than a minute later she was back in her own room. Her heart was pounding and her face was undoubtedly red. What worse, physical exertion was not the reason. She was very irritated by what Boruto could do to her, because such behavior can messed up their missions, and she can’t let stupid adolescence get in her way of becoming a Hokage … She sighed, lying on the bed. Tomorrow she must get up early to say goodbye to papa. She reached into the bedside table to turn off the lamp, but noticed something shiny hanging from the edge of the furniture. Curious, she picked up the item, which turned out to be a Boruto necklace.

“The idiot probably lost it and didn’t even notice,” she thought as she put the jewelry aside. I will get it to him tomorrow.

…………………………………………..  
The next day, she got up early to have breakfast with her dad. Despite the anxiety associated with the fact that he sets out on a long mission again (this time he was supposed to be away for over a year), the morning was nice. Real nerves began as they prepared to leave the house. Despite the fact that she knew that the matter with Kara was serious and required the presence of her dad. It was still the small part of her that wanted to resist it. After all, they’ve lost so much time. Will ever came time when her family will be able to live together peacefully? However, she felt that she must be strong for both her parents and herself. Her mother helped dad put on a cape. Not that this help was needed, however, every opportunity to do something together was important now. Sarada stood two steps next to them holding the small luggage of the elder Uchiha. She could not resist to smile seeing Sasuke’s ears get red, when the pink-haired women kissed his cheek.

“Such things shouldn’t be done in front of children,” he replied quietly turning to put on his shoes.

Young Uchiha could not help to giggle.

“Tch. We should hurry. Boruto is probably waiting at the gate. I don’t want to be like Kakashi.”

Sarada was surprised. She seemed to know how much Uzumaki admires her papa, but thi was exaggeration. Coming to say goodbye to him seemed obsessive.

“Why would he come and say goodbye to you?”

Sasuke turned and looked at her surprised.

“He comes with me,” he replied. For a while Black-haired girl was shocked, but when she realized what she heard and what it meant to her, she felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. Seeing his daughter’s reaction, the older Uchiha was surprised even more.

“He didn’t tell you about it?” He asked.

“No,” she replied, feeling like the world was collapsing on her head.

“Oh …” her father clearly didn’t expect such an answer. After that, she was able to see that he was clearly worried about it as much as her mother.

“He must have forgotten,” she said, forcing a smile. ”J-just like me that I have something important to do and … Um … Could we say goodbye here?”

She had no strength to go to the edge of the village. She had no strength to see Boruto. The overwhelming panic slowly turned into anger, she wasn’t sure what she would do if she met him..

Taking two steps forward, she hugged her father. It was very spontaneous and, judging by a small sigh, she squeezed him a little too tightly, but it gave her temporary peace. She felt his hand on her head as he gently stroked her hair.

“Take care of yourself”

“I will.”

“On this idiot too,” she added after a while much quieter.

“Hn. Are you sure…”

“Yes,” she leaned back, “See you.”

Sasuke seeing her smile felt even greater doubt. He knew the look on her face from the time he was a genin himself. Sakura often tried to mask her worries in this way. He looked at the pink hair watching the whole scene. She nodded, letting him know he would take care of it. He turned his gaze to his daughter again. He reached out two index and middle fingers and gently touched her forehead.

“ Until next time” for a moment her expression changed, her smile became sadder but honest. Moments later she ran towards her room.

“I will talk to her,” he heard his wife’s voice, “It seems that we also have to say goodbye here.”

“Hn. Rivalry is a complicated thing.” For a moment he felt the surprised look from his wife. “What?”

“Nothing … I just have the impression that it is more complicated …” She replied correcting his collar.

-Hn?

“I’ll take care of it,” she added, embracing him and pulling him to her.

Black-haired man embraced her waist. Moments later he felt her lips on his. The kiss was gentle and short, but contained a lot of emotions. For a long time, they stood with their foreheads connected and eyes closed.

“Return to us safely,” she broke the silence.

“I’ll come back,” he replied, opening his eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment, before the head of the Uchiha family left the house. Sakura stood in the room for a while before she headed upstairs to her daughter’s room.

…………………………………

When shadow Hokage arrived at the village gate, his student was already waiting for him.

“Good morning Sasuke-san!” He exclaimed, grinning like his father.

“Hn.”

“ Sarada did not come to say goodbye to you?” He asked after a moment.

“She had to stay at home …” Uchiha replied.

“Oh,” the blond sighed, clearly saddened.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go?” asked the owner of sharingan.

“Yeah.”

“You know if you have forgotten something, we still have some time …”

“ I’m sure I have everything …”

Sasuke looked at his student for a moment. On the one hand, his parental instinct commanded him to beat the little dope, for the pain he caused his daughter. On the other hand, he doubted Sarada would want him to interfere in her relationship with her friends. He sighed and past the leaf village gate. Rivalry, really is a difficult thing …

………………………………………….

She sat curled up on the windowsill in her room. She was shocked, sad, angry, disappointed. She felt moisture on her cheek, and wiped her tears which make her furious. Her pride told her she shouldn’t cry for someone who left friends without saying a word. She wanted to scream and hit the walls, but they couldn’t afford another reconstruction of the house. Trying to find any relief to emotion that was stirring inside her, she grabbed a silver necklace with a bolt lying on the bedside table and threw it out of the window as far as she could.

After a while, she heard a knock on the door.

“Sarada, can I come in?” Her mother asked.

“I would prefer not,” she replied.

“You are sure,” the pink-haired woman added, opening the door slightly.

“It’s all right,” she said, but clearly her parent wasn’t convinced. “I just need some time …”

Sakura sighed.  
“If you need something, I’m in the kitchen, okay?”

"Hn …”

As soon as the medical ninja left her room, the black-haired girl lay down on the bed and remained so until the next day.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So If anybody ask it take place 3 years later when they are 16 years old.

It was almost midnight when Hokage reached the last pile of pages on his desk. He reached for the first document and read it.

“Again, a request to move from IT?” asked Shikamaru putting the previous paper back into the binder. “We have already try it, Ibiki will not accept it…”

“This time she applied for being leader to team of genins,” Naruto replied.

“She is too young … It has not been half a year since she was promoted to jonin,” Nara said, reaching for the paper to throw it into the shredder. However, seeing the face of Naruto he could not stop the sigh.

“Do you want to agree?” He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We lack tutors for this year’s graduates and I don’t know if keeping Sarada in TI is a good idea. I know Ibiki is delighted that he is raising the department’s results, but thinking about recent events … I think a change of assignment would do good for her.

“I don’t think it is a good idea”

“ I even have an idea for a team for her.“

Shikamaru just sighed in response.

………………………………………..

  
Boruto could not stop his enthusiasm seeing the green forests of the land of fire, although there was still a long way to the leaf village, he was slowly beginning to feel at home.

"Don’t put your guard down” his master rebuked him. Despite the fact that their journey was coming to an end, they still had one thing to do. Sasuke led them to the hideout of Orochimaru. Their last finding could be something that Mitsuki’s father knows about. At least that’s what Uchiha said. Young Uzumaki felt a shiver as he entered the dark cavern. He always felt uncomfortable in the presence of Sanin…

However, the biggest shock he experienced seeing his friend talking to his older brother (older version?) wearing a sound band on his forehead, not leaf.

Mitsuki smiled and waved him in greeting.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” The blond asked.

“I work,” the golden-eyed replied calmly, “I became a diplomatic link between Oto and Konoha.”

“What why?”

“After your departure, I found that staying in the village does not make sense, and there are still many things I want to learn from my parent.

“What about Sarada?”

“Um … Sarada was not happy. She thinks I should get back to the leaf before Orochimaru pull me apart, but she claims I’m strong enough to defend myself, so she tell me to do whatever I want …”

"Your daughter is as bold as you are, and she has some weird prejudices against me, just like her mother” the melodious and terrifying voice of Otokagure’s leader appeared in the corridor.

Boruto felt goose bumps. His master remained unmoved by this comment.

“We need to talk about your research” Uchiha replied, heading down the corridor without waiting for the host.

“As always impatient” sannin sighed, following him.

Uzumaki remained with his friend.

“So you’re not coming back to Leaf?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“I think I will have to come back, my love isn’t happy about me living here…” replied the white-haired man.

“Your love !?”

“Uh? Oh right you don’t know. I’m in a relationship with Chocho”

Boruto thought for a moment that he had overheard.

“But how?”

“It is obvious, she always had a soft spot for me, after all she is a very inspiring person. I honestly wonder if she would be a better sun than you …

At first he didn’t know if he should feel offended, but he was too much in shock.

“And now you have to call her your love?” He asked leaning on a nearby table.

“Hn. Usually, unless we copulate then we have a different nickname.”

“Whaaat!?” he shouted.

“I’m sure there were sex education classes in the academy … I have to explain to you how …”

“No … let’s just change the subject …” sighed young Uzumaki ”What’s in Konoha?

“As for the village itself, not much has changed, but when it comes to the work of shinobi it has become much more things to do. Everyone is afraid of Kara …" Mitsuki replied seriously.

“Oh … What about our group?”

“Wasabi, Namida and Denki resigned from active service, the Sumire is still working with Katasuke, Metal joined his father’s team, and Iwabe joined the police. Shikadai is training to be adviser, and Inojin is trying to get to ANBU. In addition, they still cooperate as a team 10. My love is currently training in the duties of the future head of the clan. Sarada … I don’t really know what he is doing now, she is often changing departments …

“Does that mean?” asked Uzumaki.

“She worked in the police for over a year, then they transferred her to T&I, then she got a few ANBU missions … Hn … What else … Himawari went to the academy and even if she started a year later, she made up a lot so she will finish school with the current year."

“Oh,” blond said, surprised.

“Kawaki also became a genin, he even took part in the last chunin exam…

The further conversation was interrupted by the return of Orochimaru and Sasuke.

……………………………………………

  
He was walking down a long dark corridor. He didn’t know where he was or how he got there. All he was sure of was that he had to go on. He felt strong anxiety, he knew he must hurry. Suddenly he heard a loud scream, painful, feminine, familiar. He hurried forward, stumbling over stones in his path. Finally, he reached the huge hall, which was better illuminated than the corridor, though he couldn’t really locate any light source in it. In the middle of the room lay debris, on which lay the body of a twelve-year-old girl. He felt his heart skip a beat. Coming closer, he felt his knees soften. Black short hair, Uchiha crest embroidered on her back… He knelt down beside her gently touching her hand. It was cold. He tried to find her pulse but he can’t, then carefully turned her over backwards. Her body was terribly stiff, her limbs bent at strange angles, her skin was pale even cyanic. Her face was covered with freshly coagulated blood coming out of her empty eye sockets. He feel as if someone had crushed his soul. If he was able to think rationally, he would probably realize that 3 years have passed and it is impossible for Sarada to look exactly as he remembered her. However, the growing panic and guilt were too powerful. He shouldn’t have left the village, he promised to be her right hand … And he left her for …  
He awoke with a sharp movement, almost tearing his sleeping bag. Tears streamed from his eyes. He couldn’t catch his breath for a long time. It took him some time to figure out where he was.

“Nightmare?” He heard his master’s voice. Sasuke, sat on the other side of the dying bonfire and looked at him surprised.

In response he made an indefinable sound. It was supposed to be a confirmation, but his larynx suddenly feel tight.

“About what?” The black-haired man asked him. He could not determine whether he asked him out of courtesy or curiosity, or other motives known only to Uchiha. However, it made him feel even more guilty. It was about his daughter. While training him, Sasuke could not be in the village, if during this time something happened to Sarada … He took a deep breath. He can’t think like that.

“I’m not sure …” he replied after a long moment. Apparently this answer was enough for the owner of Sharingan because he only summed it up with a short ‘Hn’.

“Go to sleep, we should reach Konoha this week” for a moment he felt like arguing that he should now be on guard, but after 3 years of travel he knew that the discussion did not make the slightest sense … He lay down again, trying to sleep.

………………………………………………

  
She was sitting on a small stone looking at the team of genins assigned to her. Some part of her still didn’t believe it was happening. She should feel proud that Hokage trusted her enough to make her sensei of the new shinobi team, but the sight of Himawari shocked her. Looking at the other two boys, she tried to understand the purpose of creating this team. But maybe it was just too early to jump to conclusions …

“Oh, Sarada-neesan!” Shouted the young Uzumaki, grinning exacly like … Uh… Him.

Shoving away memories, she nodded at the dark haired girl in greeting.

“Since everyone is here and I assume that you are listening to me …- she started looking at the brown-haired boy struggling with the black-gray haired puppy. “My name is Sarada Uchiha and I will be your teacher and leader of our newly formed team 3 …”

It was quite ironic, the same number originally have their team of genins.

“Aren’t you too young for Jounin?” boy replied ignoring the fact that his dog was chewing on his sleeve.

“Yes, I guess…” she said massaging her temple, she needed coffee.

The boy was clearly touched by her answer, but before he could protest, she continued.

“Because this is our first meeting, introduce yourself, say what you like and don’t like, what made you choose such an absurd career path …” she looked at the last member of the team. The blond hair boy shuddered at her words. However, he said nothing, sat curled up on the edge of the bough, clearly too stressed to even look at her.

“I am Hana Izunka!” replied brown hair.

“Hana is not a girl’s name?” Blond asked quietly and uncertainly.

“It’s a very masculine name!” The dog owner yelled.

“Isn’t it that you got your name after your aunt?” Himawari asked, making the boy blushing.

“She is the greatest vet in the whole clan, millions of our dogs owe her life!”

“Well, let’s get back to the topic” Sarada stoped them. It takes Hana a moment before he realized what she meant.

“Uh … My goal is to become the greatest dog trainer in clan history and be more popular than Uncle Kiba … I don’t like when Kaminari bites my shoes … And I like …- he said and looked her straight in the eye and with flirtatious smile he replied “you ~”

Not that shit again she thought.

“The next person …” she said, the boy was clearly not pleased by her lack of reaction.

“I’m Himawari Uzumaki. I like cooking and running, I don’t like sour food. I want to become a shinobi to defend the people I love.”

Sarada looked at her blue-eyed for a moment, she was two years older than her colleagues, as well as only two years younger than her. Despite the fact that she start her study at the academy at the age of 1o, there was no doubt that the training she had at Hyuug’s estate made her the strongest genin in the group.

Moments later she looked at the blond-haired boy who stubbornly stared at the ground.

"M-my name is …"he began quietly"Horo Manta …"

Then there was silence. Young Uzumaki somehow tried to encourage him to finish the speech, but it did not work.

Sarada looked at them disappointed.

“ So … I shouldn’t have favourites, but … Himawari seems to be the most competent member of this group.

“What that supposed to mean?!”, She heard Izunki scream.

“Don’t you think it’s fairer when I’m honest with you, than when you have to wonder why it is that one of you is treated better? Either way, I accept complaints in writing on Thursdays from 9:00 to 10:15, not counting the days when I’m on the mission … Your final exam was made by Rokudaime, right?

Whole group nodded.

“Fine It means that the most cliché test in the history of the village is behind you … As part of the continuing learning of cooperation, you have an hour and a half for yourself” she replied turning from them and walking towards the nearest tree.

……………………………………………………….

She sat on a branch watching a group of genins, after about 10 minutes Hana offered a sparring.

Which unfortunately quickly turned into a fight between two male teammates. Himawari tried to stop them verbally (for now) but without success. Izunka undoubtedly had a talent for taijutsu, he also performed basic ninjutsu correctly. However, his movements were aggressive and chaotic. In addition, not coordinated at all with the attacks of his dog companion. Horo, however, was doing surprisingly well, he was able to parry every blow of the opponent, but his attacks were not very effective. She pulled his port folio from academy. A boy from a civilian family, he had good marks in theoretical subjects and individual combat, but when it came to team work he wasn’t doing well. Probably because of his communication problems … She felt a familiar chakra, moments later a black-haired boy sat next to her on a branch, holding two cups of coffee.

"Well, well …” he started sneering, “I didn’t think you were so bad at ninjutsu that you had to copy your genins movements …”

She frowned, taking off her sunglasses and showing him her red irises.

“I don’t copy, just observe” she said, deactivating her kekkei genkai.

“They really assigned you a team” he said, changing his tone from mocking to serious.

“Yes” she replied, looking at the three younger teenagers.

“They are not a well-coordinated…” He shook his head and handed her a large cup of coffee.

She laughed.

“You didn’t see the beginnings of the team seven… It’s really fun, we were originally assigned as number 3 exactly the same as them …”

“Are you sure you can do it?” He said much more quietly.

She didn’t answer. But something inside her told her that there was no other way. She can’t fail.

“Sarada,” she heard his voice, but still couldn’t gather to look at him. “Sarada, it wasn’t your fault.”

Of course he had to mention it. He could not pass over this fact, just like all her other friends.

“You couldn’t predict …”

“Kawaki” she interrupted him for the first time looking into his eyes ”He took his own life because of what I showed him at the interrogation, he was not able to distinguish reality from illusion, it is my fault.”

The boy with the mohawk stared at her for a moment.

“It’s not like he didn’t deserve it” he replied.

Black-haired girl sat in silence for a long time, watching genins scuffles.

“Does that make what I did any less bad? He also had his family, he was also human. It wasn’t my role to decide what punishment awaited him …”

“ You think about it too much. If you think about every person you killed, you will eventually go crazy”

“During such an interrogation,” she began, taking a cup of coffee into her mouth, “I can’t do it like Inojin … Jutsu of the Yamanaka clan allows them to find exactly what they are looking for. I have to break through everything that is in this brain, for this I have to use genjutsu. It is like comparing opening a door with a key and to breaking through it with a hammer … At the same time you learn too many things about also about his personal life ”

She took a sip of coffee.

Kawaki sighed continuing this topic probably won’t do anything.

"How’s the coffee?” He asked, changing the subject.  
“Good It is exactly what I needed, ”she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste of the drink.

“Cho-cho says you are addicted”

“This is true love” she thought for a moment when coffee became the basis of her diet, probably somewhere in the first month of work in the police.

“You break the hearts of half the male population of Konoha, and you still claim that they were beat by drink from abroad?

“You shouldn’t say things like that the sexiest shinobi of the year …” she laughed, remembering an article from Cho-cho’s favourite magazine.

The boy grimaced with irritation.

“You should be the last person to remind me it” he grunted.

“Why?”

“You realize that they also did a ranking of girls…?”

Black-haired girl looked at him in shock, feeling that she was going pale.

“Please don’t tell me …”

“Yep”

There was silence again.

“So … If we were dating we would create the sexiest pair in Konoha?”, She said couldn’t control laughter.

“I guess … “

“Hn. What a shame that you are already taken”she sighed

“I’m not …” Kawaki replied after a moment of silence. She looked at him. The boy was clearly embarrassed.

“Right” she said, again looking at the group of genins.

At this point, the kunai held by the blonde broke, which Hana wanted to use to win but instead of him, the fight was ended by Himawari, who knockout both of them with one attack.

The eyes of the boy sitting next to her also focused on the purple-haired girl.

“She is my sister”

“Actually she isn’t” Sarada said, looking as the girl grabs her teammates by the shirts and pulls them toward the tree.

Kawaki made an strange sound.

“Hokage is like a father to me. He is the only real father I had … My duty is to take care of Himawari”

“You two haven’t behaved like a sibling since she went to the academy … You’re so obvious that even I noticed it.”

“I don’t think this is what serious training should look like, don’t you think?” Young Uzumaki interrupted them. The girl was standing under the tree, her friends were lying next to both sides of her legs. She was looking at the two sitting on the branch, clearly not satisfied with the short distance between Uchiha and Kawaki , her byakugan was still active.

“Definitely not,” Jounin replied, “I think you’ll need some individual training to balance this group a bit …”

The purple-haired girl looked at her, raising one eyebrow, her eyes returned to her natural blue colour.

“I would like to work a little with Hana and Horo … Till end of this week, but Kawaki agreed that he will train with you until then,” she finished.

“Really?” Himawari asked smiling brightly.

The boy sighed, in recent weeks he tried not to spend too much time with his “sister” because of their complicated relation.

However, he couldn’t refuse her when she looked at him like that.

“Of course,” he said, hopping off the branch, “I just have change into something better to fight, we’ll meet in square 16 in fifteen minutes, ok?”

“Okay” she replied smiling. All he could do was sigh. The situation was getting worse. Uzumaki never treated him like a brother, if you believe the heir of the Akimichi family, Himawari has been in love with him for a very long time. His feelings were new and still undefined, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Not to mention how his father and brother would react …

He looked at the black-haired girl who was still sitting on the tree.

“You’re too obvious” she said, sipping her coffee.

“Speaking of the obvious … Boruto returns to the village this week” he replied, looking at her. The girl, hearing this, choked on a caffeine drink. “I think you will need some time to prepare.”

Before she could answer him, the boy disappeared, leaving her with two unconscious students. She jumped down and pulled a simple pendant from behind her shirt. She looked at the slightly rusty screw-shaped pendant. Two years ago, in anger she threw it out of the window just to look for its in the garden three days later. What even with sharingan wasn't a easy task. When her friend left the village she was broken, she was not able to deal with her emotions. However, she thought that she is over it. So why the information about his return to the village make her feel this way again, why she was never able to get rid of this jewellery?

She heard the rustle of grass.

Hana regained consciousness, but still not fully.

“I won?” He asked looking at the puppy who was pissing on his sole.

“You both lost,” she replied.

“How is this?” The boy woke up, pushing his leg away from Kaminari with disgust.

“You should train your partner better,” she sighed.

“He doesn’t want to listen to me” the boy snapped.

“I was speaking to the dog …” she replied, and the boy turned red with anger.

“Training on Thursday at 13 here … Practice your basic clan techniques until then.”

For some reason, the second part of the sentence made boy smile.

“I knew you were playing inaccessible!” He exclaimed and ran towards the city, moments later his dog rushed after him. She looked at the dust they left behind them for a moment. This day was getting worse by any minute. She sighed and looked at blond who also regained consciousness. The boy sat on the grass staring at part of the broken kunai that remained in his hand. The tool looked heavily worn even before it was broken.

She came up to him and crouched beside him.

“Can you tell me why you decided to be a shinobi?”

Horo was silent for a long moment.

“My family needs money,” he said so silent that she barely heard him. In a land of fire, a civilian child had to be at least 16 years old to work legally. The profession of shinobi offered job after the end of the academy, and the salary from the missions was usually higher than civilian employees. If financial issues should be a motivation to become a ninja could have been arguable for some but there are situations when life gives us no choice.

“Do you want to be a ninja?”

“I don’t know,” he said even more quietly.

“But didn’t say no”

“I like it, but I’m not at same level as the rest … I doesn’t fit here,” he finished for the first time looking at her.

“Your results were not bad.”

“The school results are not the same as fighting …” he replied with a sneer.

“Hn” she smiled slightly, pulling something out of the bag “ Can you unseal the tools?”

The boy nodded, looking in shock as jounin hands him the scroll.

“I-I can’t!” He started but interrupted him.

“They are neither new nor particularly valuable. Besides, it’s not a gift. More investment, you need to be able to fight and protect your companions. In return, I want you to train, you can’t let insecurity overcome you.”

There was silence for a while.

“Much easier said than done,” Horo sighed.

“Sure,” she said, “But I know you can do it, training at 9:00 tomorrow here, don’t be late.”

The boy nodded and ran towards the city. To be honest, she did not think that the assignment her genin team was a good idea, but looking at the spark of determination that appeared in his eye, she began to believe that maybe it really have sense.

………………………………………………….

  
As soon as the northern gate of the village appeared on the horizon, he could not stop his excitement. After almost 3 years, he was finally back at home. Hearing from the corner of his ear the words of his master, about the report he will go to submit to Hokage, and something that there will be no training for the next few days, the boy hurried towards the leaf. Moments later he stood on the tip of a high pole admiring the landscape he knew well. Everything looked exactly as he remembered, he was even able to see Thunder Burger …

"You just came back and you are already troublesome?” He heard familiar voice.

Looking down, he saw Shikadai standing with his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, did you miss me?” Uzumaki replied hopping down to the ground next to his friend.

“It was too quiet here …” The black-haired man smiled.

“So how about a burger and a game in the sake of olden days?” Blond offered, but Nara denied.

“I am waiting here for the team, we set off on a short mission to Suna, some diplomatic drag…”

It wasn’t long before Inojin appeared. For a moment all three of them talked about everything that had happened over the last 3 years.

In the meantime, his gaze focused on the black-haired girl walking down the street. Her onyx eyes were hidden behind red glasses, her face looked familiar but more mature. She was dressed in a red cloak and long black leggings. Her waist was wrapped in a white belt that marked her slim figure. He felt dizzy and his heart start beating like crazy. Moments later Shikamaru caught him.

“Hey, what wrong?” He heard his voice.

“You get red as if you ate a japaleño burger …” Inojin sighed.

Uzumaki himself was too confused to answer them. For the first time in his life he was dealing with such a situation.

“Oi! What’s going on?” Chõ-Chõ joined their group “Boruto you are back?”

The girl watched him with a strange expression.

“What?” He finally asked.

“Nothing, No I now understand why Sarada had to go back to the office…” She replied sighing in disbelief.

However, her answer did not explain anything to him. Once again he thought about Uchiha, who apparently must not have noticed his presence, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kami it takes a lot more time that I thought… It is also much longer that I expected. Also I have a lot of problem with translating this chapter, so if any part have no sense then please tell me >.<
> 
> Also I was thinking about writing prequel to this, and maybe something about what happen in this time skip, idk what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

She ran through the training fields, trying to get as far as possible from the village gates. Her behaviour was not rational, she shouldn’t react this way, and yet at the sight of her friend her emotions got out of control again. She should be happy to see him safe and sound and she was. The problem was, along with the feeling of relief, that everything was fine, anger and a sense of hurt appeared, as well as a lot of other emotions which she couldn’t name.

"Is everything okay?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. She stopped running just before she collided the black-haired man who appeared in front of her. How distracted she would have to be to not feel his chakra.

"Yes ... Uh ... I was running for training," she said, meeting her dad's incredulous eyes. It was a really poor excuse considering her office clothes. Not to mention high heels “ Just a tough day ... That's it.”

“Hn. Good to see you. You grew up ...” he answered without looking away from her. He knew something was wrong. However, he didn't want to push it. It was up to her to decide what she wanted to tell him.

“Mom should finish work in an hour.”

"Ah." There was silence again. ‘I missed you’ left never spoken by anyone. However, none of them was good at stating the obvious things. No matter how important they were.

She couldn't help but giggle. Her father raised one eyebrow in surprise.

"Let’s go home, maybe we can cook something before she returns," she said, heading in direction of their house. Sasuke followed her. Embarrassing silence became comfortable and normal again.

...............................................................

The next day after his return, he spend for rest. So, when he finally decided to drag himself out of bed, his father had been at work a long time ago, and his mother was cooking dinner. Coming to the kitchen, he greeted her briefly and wandered into the fridge.

"There's some breakfast left to heat you up for you" Hinata said, looking at her son. These three years changed him a lot. He was already taller than her, he looked much more mature, from a boy he became a young adult.

"Thanks mom” he replied, preparing the pans, but when she saw how he struggled with it, she decided to help him. Maybe some things don't change at all.

“Wooo mom is so good! “ Uzumaki shouted after the first bite ”I missed your cooking...”

She couldn't help smiling.

At this moment Himawari entered the living room clearly not in a good mood. She was all wet and shivering with cold, only covered with Kawaki's coat.

"What was she thinking?!" They heard a fragment of conversation between newcomers.

"What happened?" asked blue-eyed boy from above breakfast.

“My sensei came up with the brilliant idea of sparring in the middle of a fucking lake! Chakra control training my ass!”

"Himawari!" Her mother reprimand her. Boruto, on the other hand, was shocked to hear such words from the lips of his lovely sister.

"I still thank for your coat," younger Uzumaki sighed, looking at Kawaki who enters the room after her .

"You are welcome, the most important thing is that you don't catch a cold," the boy replied. Himawari hearing his words smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush. Then she ran to her room to change.

Boruto looking at their interactions raised an eyebrow in amazement. Their behaviour was strange ...

Kawaki still flushed sat down at the table.

"Speaking of sparring ... It would be good to check the progress after 3 years, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, but not today ... I should have time on Thursday," answered the black-haired man with a smirk. Despite the fact that Uzumaki felt offended by his answer, he decided to leave it, because on Thursday he will rip that smirk off his face.

.................................................................

The fight lasted probably an hour and a half before he managed to defeat Kawaki. It was intense, they both were exhausted and the training field was devastated. After all, he had to admit that he was impressed of the level presented by his brother at many times he doubted his victory, and when they used karma, he sometimes began to fear for his own health. Despite the fact that they both gave their best, neither of them had lose their control over the seal.

"I won!" he shouted panting, sitting next to the opponent.

“You were lucky, besides, I was getting worse ...”sighed the black-haired man, combing his hand with his mohawk ”We'll see how you will manage in the rematch!”

"Be careful about your wishes" the blond replied, grinning, "I missed our sparings" he added after a moment.

"Without you village was unbearably calm" answered his brother. "A lot has changed too ..."

They sat in silence for a while.

"How was your conversation with Sarada?" Kawaki finally asked.

“Huh? Actually, I haven't seen her since returning to the village" he answered thoughtfully. "Is it true that she get promoted to Jounin?”

"It's been a week since you came back and you still haven't talked to her?" His sudden reaction shocked Boruto.

“What do you mean!?”

"You're just worthy each other" sighed the black-haired boy getting up from the ground and dusting off his pants.

“Oi! Answer me”

“You really didn't get the idea to talk with her after the way you two split up before your trip?”

Blue-eyed looked at his friend confused. Seeing this, Kawaki headed towards the city.

“ That’s waste of my time”

...............................................................

Sarada was sitting on her favourite branch eating onigiri prepared by her mother. Of course, because her dad is back home, it was stuffed with tomato. Still, it didn't bother her. Team 3 slowly began to developed great teamwork. Although it was mainly due to aversion to her strange training methods, it was the best proof that these methods work. The problem was that since her childhood friend returned to the village, her concentration had worsened. Days passed, and she was still not able to sort out the emotions stirring in her. She felt hurt, and the fact that Boruto didn't seem to want to meet her made her doubt that their friendship meant anything to him. She was so thoughtful that she didn't sense his chakra before it was too late.

..............................................................

Kawaki's words did not give him peace for a long time. Before leaving the village, he invited Sarada to spar to tell her about his trip, he also gave her his necklace. Just thinking about it made him blush slightly. He did not plan this, however, spontaneously decided to leave her something. Despite this the next day, the black-haired girl had something urgent to do and did not come to say goodbye to him. The whole story.

However, the next days passed and he still did not see his childhood friend. When they were members of team 7, he repeatedly saw her completely by accident on the streets of the village, and now even looking for her, he could not find her. It was a strange feeling, but Konoha without Sarada seemed empty. Today he decided that he would not let go until he solved this problem. After three hours of wandering the streets, he was about to give up when he felt her chakra when he was passing by training fields. The signal was barely perceptible and intermittent, but there was no mistake. He walked towards her, reaching the edge of the village to a wooded area not specially adapted for training, but it could be seen where the traces of the Kunas or ninjutsu were used. Black-haired girl was sitting on a tree branch holding a bento in her hands, her eyes focused on him.

"Hey ..." he greeted. Uchiha did not take his eyes from him, just put the food container aside.

"Hey," she answered, when he climbed onto the branch and crouched next to her. "What do you want?"

It wasn't the reaction he expected, for a moment he didn't know what to do.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time ..."

“Tch. Did you come here just to tell me that?”

"What wrong with you?!" He asked irritated, raising his voice more than he intended. He couldn’t understand his friend's behaviour.

Sarada felt rage rising in her. This is not how she imagined this meeting. The worst thing was that the boy acted as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't left her, their team for three years, without being kind to even let her know. The whole village knew it! Shikamaru and Team 5 even organized him a farewell party. After so much time she still felt betrayed, hurt ... But it was much easier to replace it with rage.

“What wrong with me? Maybe you'd better think about yourself? Suddenly you remembered about me!?”

Boruto looked at her in ever greater consternation. The girl was pissed at him, but he did not remember him doing something stupid since he returned to the village. Trying a gentler approach, he touched her shoulder. However, the girl quickly pulled his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"What about spar?" He asked, since they can't easily handle it, maybe the fight will help get rid of negative emotions.

"You don't want to fight me" she snorted, turning away from him. "Just walk away!"

“Of course I want to! You owe me a rematch!” For a long time she looked him straight in the eye and he was sure that if look could kill he would be dead long ago.

"Fine!" She shouted, hopping off the tree. "But don't whine that I won again."

“Don't be so sure of yourself. I trained with the best, there is no way for me to lose!“ he smiled standing in front of her.

"Any rules?" She asked unbuttoning her red coat. So it was hard to focus on the question she was asking right now. Uchiha was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and leggings of the same color separated by a wide white belt with tools attached. The outfit was elastic, perfect for fighting or training. Unfortunately (or fortunately) it adhered exactly to her body curves, perfectly emphasizing her figure. Much more rounded than it three years ago. He swallowed hard. This is not something should now think and certainly not about Sarada ...

“ Boruto ?!”

"Um ... no scientific ninja tools, we're fighting till someone lose consciousness or surrender of the opponent," he answered when he heard her irritated voice.

"Okay," she agreed, pulling the belt and the device from her right hand aside. The blond man got rid of his chakra sword.

They gazed at each other for couple seconds. Uzumaki attacked first, the girl responded quickly with counterattack. They started by exchanging taijutsu blows. After three years, Uchiha became much faster, she didn't even need Sharingan to avoid his blows. However, he was faster, not allowing her to attack him. Seeing this, the black-haired woman hopped away from him, throwing kunais at him, from which he shielded himself using Kusanagi borrowed from master Sasuke. Moments later he was again on the attack, using purple-lighting jutsu on the sword, he attacked, cutting through the kunai that Sarada used to block, but to his surprise, moments later his blade stopped. Black-eyed has parried his attack creating a small scalpel with a chakra on her index and middle finger. Despite its small size, the blade was filled with chakra much more intensely than those used by medical ninja.

"A really bad choice of weapon for an opponent," she sighed as, to his surprise, her jutsu chipped his katana. Before he could react, Uchiha used the chidorii, which, passing her scalpel on his Kusanagi, struck him by throwing him five meters back. The sword he used was created to interact with the master Sasuke chakra, so the chidorii was better transmitted through the steel of the katana than his jutsu. As soon as he landed on the ground Sarada was already here, using clones he managed to distract her and hide in the crown of the nearest tree. Deprived of the weapon he had learned to use over the past two years, he needed some time to devise a new strategy. Uchiha stood in the middle of the field thinking about using katana, which was now in her hands. She knew the basics of Kenjutsu, but it did not match her fighting style, and she did not want to damage the tool that meant so much to her dad. She decided to put them aside, hoping that Boruto would come out of hiding trying to get them back. The moment she did it, three kunais flew towards her, which she easily avoided. She was about to use the fireball technique on the tree from which he attacked, when two blades flew towards her from another place. Both these and previous ones had wire attached to them. The next kunai flew towards her creating a certain pattern. Seeing this, she threw shurikens to change their track. Moments later, the boy attacked once again starting taijutsu battle.

"Is it really irritating you so much that I went on a journey with your father? You could have said something earlier" Uzumaki shouted, parrying more blows. Her fighting style has changed a lot from the one he remembered. So far, she has never used her strength against him, but what confused him most was the fact that she never once activated her sharingan.

“When? You didn’t even have time to tell me you were leaving!”

Her words beat him out of tune.

"I didn’t?" He asked, but because of his lack of concentration he didn’t avoid punch measured directly into his chest, which sent him straight into his own trap made of kunais and ropes. Lines entangled him, preventing him from moving. The impact was so strong that it broke him a few ribs, making his breathing difficult.

Sarada stopped motionless for a moment, looking up at what had happened. She was convinced that the boy had time to avoid it, in addition, provoked by his words, she used more force than she should. However, her worry turned into horror when Karma on his hand began to grow to the limit when a horn appeared on his head.

Boruto felt like he was losing consciousness, apparently the impact was stronger than he had expected. In addition, he felt a familiar tingling in his hand as Momoshiki's chakra began to flood him. His fractures healed, but his consciousness began to flow. He couldn't afford to lose control, certainly not in the middle of the village. To his surprise, a strong push pulled him out of the trance. Sarada grabbed his wrist and a moment later he felt a painful injection of a huge amount of chakra. Moving his eyes to the girl, he saw black patterns covering her body, they resembled his karma pattern, but they were more regular and covered her skin symmetrically. Instinctively, he pushed her away, trying to free himself from uncomfortable feeling, and to his surprise he noticed that the patterns on his body disappeared completely, and the diamond on his hand was secured with something like a seal. Before he could react, he heard a sound like the twittering of a bird. Uchiha stood maybe 20 meters from him with the chidori in her right hand. At this stage, both of them were already at a low chakra level, probably this will be the last attack of this duel. Despite the current pain, he performed rasengan. They ran opposite each other, but before their jutsu collided Sarada grabbed his right hand with her left by the wrist and knocked him off directing his rasengana to the ground and him to the floor. Moments later, he felt her weight on him. Again he was nailed to the ground, her chidori detained just two centimeters from his neck, so that he felt his hair stand as a result of electricity.

"I give up" he said, getting the sand out of his mouth.

The twittering stopped and the girl got up from his back. Slightly wavering because of small amount of chakra, he stood up, turning to look at her.

“I-I told you...” Black-haired girl started, but before she finished the sentence, she lost her balance turning over into Uzumaki’s chest sending them both back to the ground. She definitely overdid the consumption of chakra she was barely able to maintain consciousness. Boruto was definitely in better shape, he was still able to maintain a seated position and to hold her now leaning against his torso. She should move away from him, but she didn't have the strength to keep be mad at him. Even worse, she didn't even want it. For the first time in 3 years everything was fine. She felt safe.

"I was sure I told you ... Then during the sparring" his voice made her tremble. “I’m sorry”

She still felt hurt, but she seemed pointless to her further grudge.

"I'm sorry too ... I overreacted a bit ..." she replied sighing. Still, she couldn't look him in the eye. All this time she blamed him for everything bad that had happened in her life in his absence. It was only now that she understood that her behavior was absurd. She understood that she really missed her friend all this time. Embracing him in the neck, she snuggled into him.

"I missed you," he said, gently stroking her back. She felt her tears welling up. She said nothing but squeezed him harder.

“How did you manage to keep up with me without activating Sharingan? “ Boruto broke the silence.

“ I put you under genjutsu so you couldn’t see when I activated it.”

“What!? It's a cheating! ” He shouted, making a face that made the girl laugh.

"There was no rule about using genjutsu ..." she replied, but he heard her laugh, his heart beat faster, he was not able to be angry with her anymore.

"Okay, what have you done to me here?" The boy asked looking at his hand. He still felt a tingling sensation in it, but the seal around his karma was gone.

“This is the technique we developed, me, Kawaki and Sumire. It allows you to stop the spreading of karma for a while, but to use it you must have a byakugo seal“ she said and revealed a small diamond seal located on her breastbone.

The boy turned his gaze on her neckline.

"Nice place," he replied grinning. Uchiha immediately blushed.

"Uh ... It's not like that ... Sharnigan took too much chakra from me, I was not able to accumulate them in the frontal sinus, so close my eyes ..." She said embarrassed.

"Oh," something else caught his eye at the moment. A silver chain that he noticed on her neck. When he gently pulled him, he saw a screw-shaped pendant. The same one he wore in his childhood and same that he gave her before leaving. Sarada was silent for a moment.

"I missed you too," she admitted, looking into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere anymore," he replied. Their faces were separated by a small distance, which was slowly getting smaller. Black-haired girl looked at the boy's lips, then moments later again look into his blue iris. Her heart was still pounding, and there was a thought in her head to kiss him. At the same time, she felt fear. They haven't seen each other for so long, and they were friends. Friends are not kissing! However, her race of thoughts was interrupted when she felt the touch of Boruto's lips on hers. It was a gentle kiss, a bit clumsy. Despite this, as soon as he moved a little away from her, she drew him closer to her deepening their kiss. They continued it until they were out of breath.

Young Uzumaki was confused. It wasn't something he expected, but he didn't regret the kiss. Judging by her smile, Sarada too. It was a new yet undefined thing in their relationship. But now they will have a lot of time to rediscover their bond.

............... Filler Bonus ..............

* Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata hidden in the bushes watching the battle of Boruto and Sarada *

Hinata: I can't believe it happened ...

Sakura * looking at Sasuka and Naruto* I swear If they gonna amputate their arms you will feel my anger!

Naruto: It's not our fault!

Sakura: It's your genes that are responsible for this!

Sasuke: Tch.

Naruto: Hinata help ;-;

Hinata: I'm sorry darling, but it's true ...

Sasuke: It wouldn't happen if your son wasn't an idiot.

Naruto: It's not my son's fault! You know how it is between rivals!

Sakura & Hinata: Rivals ... riiiiiiiiiight ...

* Boruto and Sarada Rasengan vs Chidorii scene *

Naruto: I can't look at it!

* Sarada turns over Boruto *

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: I never thought about it...

Sakura: This is my daughter Shanarooo!

Hinata: They are talking now... Looks like it's the end of drama.

Naruto: Yes, we can probably come back home.

* Boruto and Sarada are kissing *

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: !!!

Sakura: Awwww ... Hinata it is happening!

Hinata: Yes, we can go back to organizing the wedding!

Sakura: We will be family!

Sasuke: * dark aura * Not if I kill him ...

Naruto: SASKEEEEEEE NOOOOOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh holy Kaguya... It is finally over! It took me so long to write it. And honestly the end result is completely different from my initial plan (for example at the beginning they were about to start make out in the middle of theirs fightXD) But I hope you will like it anyway :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before the realise of 38 chapter so the situation here is different than in the manga. It is only what I can write without writing any spoilers.
> 
> Next part will be happening after the time skip.


End file.
